TUFF Greyhound
by Agent Tuckerson Kezwick
Summary: I give birth to little greyhounds pups, at T.U.F.F. later, Snaptrap finds out and plans to steal them and kill them all before they grow up and become like me and destroy them.
1. Birth of the Greyhound Pups

it was a happy day at T.U.F.F. the agents were out stopping bad guys while I was in Kezwick's lab helping him. you're probably wondering why i'm not out with Dudley and Kitty stopping bad guys. let me give you a hint: i'm pregnant! whoops! gave it away! anyway, nine months had already passed, and I could have the pups any day now. (A/N: I don't want to go through all those chapters and months. I just wanted to skip to the part where the puppies arrive.) I was still vomiting, an eating funny. Kezwick's parents will show up after I have my pups. after stopping the bad guys, the agents rest in the break room, and as usual, I pop out of nowhere and greet them. no one can really understand me, but sometimes they can hear me talking. (A/N: it's just like Stewie's dialogue from 'Family Guy'.)

Me: [pops out] BOO! [licks the agent tail wagging]

Kitty and Dudley: ah! *giggles*

Kitty: hey, AuBurney.

Dudley: hi, girl. want a treat? [holds up a treat] I bought a whole bag for you and me to share.

Me: *burps* oh! this bag? whoops! [fake smiles]

Dudley: awww! at least I have my-...where's my chew toy!?

Me: *burps* oh! that? I wish you could've told me that sooner. [fake smiles]

Dudley: why do you eat _EVERY_THING!?

Kitty: *giggles*

Dudley: seriously, Kitty. what kind of dog eats _EVERY_THING!?

after Dudley finally stopped blabbing about how I eat everything, we all rested in the break room. I was laying in Kitty's lap, as some big dogs think they are lapdogs, such as the great dane and greyhound. I sneezed which made Kitty jump figuring I don't sneeze much.

Me: *sneezes*

Kitty: [jumps a little] [looks down at me] God, Bless you.

Dudley: yeah. she doesn't sneeze much. it's almost like she doesn't.

Me: *sniff* [fake smiles]

everyday, I have a schedule for what I do on days i'm not fighting bad guys. first, I wake up and wake Kezwick an his family up. then, I go to T.U.F.F. an greet the agents. then, I'm relaxing with Kitty and playing with Dudley. later, i'm back in Kezwick's lab with Kezwick. he loves me, too. I love Kezwick most of all! next, I hang with the agents in the break room. we would meet together at T.U.F.F. even on our day offs just to hang out. after a whole day, last, I go home with Kezwick, and I greet the family. at night, we go to bed, but I get to stay up whenever I want. I can also play the viola and the piano. for a dog, that's just incredible. I act more like the animal I am because I grew up in the woods. I used to be feral. after going through a lot of taming and training, I became the beloved dog I am today. i'm not a pet to them, but since i'm a dog and act like one, i'm treated like Dudley. in the break room, I was alone with Kitty. she left to go tell Dudley about this funny joke I told Kitty. I was alone in the break room watching tv now. I went into labor suddenly, and no body knows. I was on a couch under a blanket. it was soon time to push. it took hours!

Me: *pushes*

~with Kezwick~

Kezwick: Chief, I've invented a special collar that can, use a raffling hook, t-t-turn you invisible, and change color.

Chief: that's incredible! when did you make it?

Kezwick: just a second ago. it's f-f-f-for AuBurney. since she has smaller paws, she will use this collar. (A/N: greyhounds are tall and skinny, so I think they do have smaller paws than the mastiff breeds.)

Chief: that's nice! I can't wait til AuBurney finds out!

Kezwick: where is that crazy, lovable dog anyway?

Kezwick and the Chief: [looks around]

~back with me~

Me: *pushes harder*

I pushed two pups out. the two agents arrived. they went into the break room, and to their surprise, they found a newborn puppy trying to crawl on the couch!

Kitty: *gasp*

Dudley and Kitty: awwww!

when they went over to the couch, they saw me under the blanket in labor along with the second pup I pushed out. the first puppy was black and white. the second puppy was blue brindle. I pushed some more.

Me: *pushes* *pants*

Kitty: awww! let me help you.

Dudley came over seeing me giving birth and fainted.

Dudley: [faints]

Kitty: [rolls eyes] men...

Kitty helps me by making sure the pups are breathing properly. one of my pups got stuck, and I had a little trouble pushing it out. Kitty had to pull.

Me: *pushes*

Kitty: uh oh, AuBurney, I think that pup is stuck! I might have to pull!

Me: [nods worried] *whimpers*

Kitty: don't be scared, AuBurney. i'm here to help you. [pets me softly]

Kezwick: [comes in] Agent Katswell, have you seen AuBurney?

Kitty: she's right here. she's having her pups.

Kezwick: oh boy! can I help?

Kitty: sure.

Me: [barks trying to say yes] oh boy! Kezwick is here! [contraction comes up] holy crap! anybody else feel that?

Kitty: she's under this blanket. one of them is stuck, and I need to help her get it out before it dies.

Me: *whimpers*

Kezwick: it's okay, AuBurney. i'm her for you. you're a T.U.F.F. girl. [pets me softly]

Me: [licks Kezwick happily] [tail wags] *pushes*

Kitty: *pulls*

Kezwick: [holds my paw]

Kitty pulls the third pup out, and I push out the fourth one. I have more pups coming. I got out 5 more, and now I need to push the last on out. the third and fourth pups were blue (like black-blue) and the five were gray.

Me: *pushes*

Kitty: gosh! how many pups are you having!?

Kezwick: she's a big dog. they can have up to 20 p-peh-pups, but the record for however many was 18.

Me: *pushes harder*

I pushed the last pup out. it was a white one. Kezwick and Kitty stared at them in aww! Dudley woke up and saw my pups.

Dudley: whoa! how many pups did she have!?

Kitty: she had 10.

Kezwick: large dogs can have up to 20.

Dudley: oh. can I see the pups?

Kitty: you can see what they look like, but you can't touch them yet. they're too young, and their mother could be overprotective. besides, they're newborns.

Dudley: okay.

Kezwick: don't worry, Agent Puppy. you'll be able to hold one when they open their eyes.

Kitty: just let them suckle for right now.

we named the black and white **_girl_**, _**Viola**_, the blue brindle **_boy_**, _**Moon**_, the blue black **_girl_**, **__********Space**, the gray _**girl**_ with the white on various parts of her body, **____****__****Race**, the gray **____********_boy_**, ___****__Chase_, the gray **_girl_** with a white dot on her head, **__********Diamond**, the silver-gray **_boy_**, **_Silver_**, the platinum-gray _**girl**_, **_Platinum_**, the black blue _**boy**_ with a white tip on his tail, **_Dark_**, and the white **____****__****boy**, **_Ghost. _**the agents were watching me with my pups. I licked some of them clean.

Me: [licks the pups]

All: awwww!

Kitty: well, we'll see you later, AuBurney.

everyone says bye, and I fall asleep along with my pups. I now have a responsibility: taking care of pups. I won't be going on missions for a while. little did we know, the bad guys were spying one us, and they saw the whole thing! what will happen next? stay tuned! not LIIITERALLY! (like an instrument) HA! HA! HA!


	2. DOOM's Plan

later on, Kezwick's family arrived, and they saw my pups. they aww'd them, congratulated me, and left. mean while, the bad guys were planning something.

Snaptrap: guys, I found out that AuBurney had pups.

Ollie: oh no! if they grow up, they'll become like her and destroy us!

Snaptrap: there's gotta be some way to get rid of those puppies.

Francisco: we could sneak in and kill all the pups.

Larry: there's no way we'll get in. AuBurney will kill us if we go near her pups.

the bad guys think.

~meanwhile at T.U.F.F.~

I was licking my pups clean again. Kitty and Kezwick sat there with me while I was recovering from birth. Kezwick gave me a doggie bowl filled with water.

Me: *drinks*

Space: *sneezes*

Viola: *whimpers*

Me: [licks her]

Space: *sneezes*

Kitty: aww! Bless you. [pets the puppy softly]

Kezwick: you know they can't see or hear yet, right?

Kitty: yeah.

Kezwick: okay.

another tiny sneeze came from Space. she probably either has the sniffles, or she could be allergic to something.

Space: hitchoo!

Kitty: awwwww!

Me: [licks the pup]

Kitty: [picks up Space]

Space: hitchoo!

Dudley: who's sneezing? I keep hearing someone sneeze.

Kitty: it's AuBurney's pup, Space. she probably has the sniffles. or maybe she could have allergies. [holding Space]

Dudley: oh.

Space: hitchoo! *whimpers*

Dudley: gesundheit.

Space: *whimper* *sniff*

Kitty: [covers the pup's little nose]

~back at D.O.O.M.~

Snaptrap: I got it! we'll steal a pup while AuBurney's asleep, and we'll kill it.

Ollie: that's genius, boss!

sorry this chapter was short. the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Save The Pups!

while we were asleep at night, Snaptrap and his men snuck in and stole my pups! they decided to wait til i'm there to see for to kill my pups, so they just kept them in a cage. I woke up the next morning terrified that a bad guy has stolen my pups!

Me: *howls*

the agents: [rushes in]

Me: YIP!

Kezwick: AuBurney, what happened?

Me: someone stole my pups! they're gone! *cries*

Dudley: hey, AuBurney's pups aren't there!

Kitty: she says someone stole them!

Kezwick: *sniff* I smuh-smuh-smell a rat! Snaptrap's been here!

Kitty: he must've stolen her pups!

Me: *whimpers*

Kitty: [gazes towards me]

Me: [tears streaming from eyes] *sniffles*

Kitty: awwww! it's okay, AuBurney. [pets me softly] i'm sure your pups will be okay. we just have to stop Snaptrap, get your pups back, and make sure they're okay.

Kezwick: yeah. don't cry. Agents Puppy and Katswell will ruh-ruh-rescue them.

Kitty: we're on it!

Dudley: she'll come, too. after all, they're _her_ pups. let's go!

the two agents rush out towards Snaptrap's headquarters. they bust in seeing the pups in a cage. I was with them.

Kitty: Freeze, Snaptrap! [points blaster towards the villain]

Snaptrap: oh! Agents Puppy and Katswell! i'm glad you're here to see the death of AuBurney's pups and-

Me: [attacks the rat] *growling*

Snaptrap: AAAAAAAAAH! get her off! get her off!

Kitty: [frees the pups] [picks them up]

Dudley: are they okay?

Kitty: [checks the pups] yeah. they're fine. come on, AuBurney. let's go put Snaptrap in prison and get you and your pups back to T.U.F.F.

Me: *barks* [follows them]

when we got back to T.U.F.F., I was once again laying in the break room with my pups. I cleaned them since that dirty rat had his grubby little paws on them.

Me: [licks them] *happy cries*

Kitty: awwww! [pets me softly]

Kezwick: well, alls well that ends well! A new graveling hook color changing collar, AuBurney has her pups back, and no one else will dare to harm her pups.

outside T.U.F.F., there was another villain watching us. it was the chameleon! he plans the same thing as Snaptrap, but this time, he won't be able to steal them because we'll have a security system on at night and some nocturnal agents watching over my pups.

The End?


	4. Cold Day and Pups' First sight

it was now winter time. in the last chapter, it was the end of fall when I had my pups. i'm shown still feeding my pups. this is the day the pups open their eyes and learn to walk. Stan is right here with me. he's visiting his brother in law(Kezwick) at work. he also wanted to see me with the pups, so here he is. we are in the break room watching tv. some of the pups were asleep, and the others were suckling. Stan and I played video games soon after watching tv. we played my favorite game 'Super Mario'. it was easy for me since I was laying there with the controller. I sat up to play while the rest of the pups caught some Z's. I was Mario, and Stan was Luigi. it was fun! I didn't win, but I had fun. Kezwick came in. he put the new high-tech collar on me, and I loved it.

Kezwick: this is your high-tech collar. do you like it?

Me: *barks*

Stan: i'll take that as a yes. well, i'll catch ya later. i'm going home to check on my wife. she's sick.

Kezwick: th-theh-that's not good. is she okay?

Stan: yeah. your sister just has a cold. all she needs is a good rest.

Me: [gives Stan good-bye kisses]

Stan: *giggles* bye, AuBurney. [pets me] bye, Kezwick.

Me: wait, Stan. I have two good jokes. is your refrigerator running?

Stan: ah, that joke. yes.

Me: well, you might wanna go catch it! [laughs crazily]

All: [laughs crazily]

Me: hey, Stan, maybe you should _stan_ up for yourself!

All: [laughing crazily]

Stan left to tend to his sick wife. Kezwick went back to his lab. soon, Dudley and Kitty arrived. Kezwick came back out of his lab to check on me and the pups. they were all watching me and the pups now. I was kinda nervous.

Me: *blushes* [covers my head with a paw]

All(except me): awwwwwwww!

the pups and I were getting cold. tiny sneezes came through their noses and their mouths. Kitty aww'd them while Kezwick turned on the heat blanket I was covered in.

Ghost: *sneezes*

Moon: *shivers* h-choo!

Kitty: awwwwwww!

Chase, Diamond, Silver, and Platinum: *whimpers*

Race, Viola, and Space: *whimpers* *sneezes*

Dark: hitchoo! *sniffles* *whimpers*

All: *whimpers*

Kitty: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! [puts the pups against me to cuddle, keep warm, and suckle]

Me: [licks the pups] [cuddles them warm] [curls up with the pups]

Kezwick: [cuddles me]

the Chief arrives. he sees me cuddling with the pups.

Chief: awww!

Dudley: hey, Chief.

Chief: hey, Agent Puppy! what's going on?

Kitty: were just watching AuBurney and her pups. she and her pups got a little cold, and they started sneezing, so Kezwick turned on a heat blanket for them.

Chief: well, maybe we can make break time a little longer. no crimes have been committed yet today. [cuddles with the pups]

Kezwick extends the couch the fours agents cuddle with me while I take a nap. we had a whole free day. soon, a sneeze woke me up. the other agents woke up and noticed that I was woken up by a sneeze.

Me: h-CH! [wakes up]

All (except me): [wakes up]

Kitty: AuBurney, are you okay?

Me: *sniff* yeah. [tail wags] i'm probably just catching a little cold. h-CH!

Dudley: gesundheit.

Kezwick and Kitty: [pets me softly]

Chief: Agent Tuckerson probably has a cold. it is a pretty chilly day.

so, the four Agents give me some allergy medicine. Kezwick stays by my side, and he helps me care for the pups. Kitty and Dudley brings me food and water. I eat for a while, and then I lay back down with the pups. i'm lazy, and I have a cold, so I stay under the heat blanket.

Kezwick: hey, AuBurney. I hope you feel better. [pets me softly] you're our g-g-good dog. we love you, and please get well soon.

Me: [licks Kezwick with thank you kisses]

Just then, one of the pups opened their eyes. then, all of then opened their eyes.

Kitty: *gasp* awwwwwwww! the pups just opened their eyes!

All: awwwwwwwwwwwww!

Me: [whisper] i'm proud of all of you! [licks the pups]


	5. Pup's First Word!

later that month, i got better. good thing none of the pups were sick. Kezwick had a little cold though. he knew if he was near the pups, they would catch the cold, so he stayed away from them and only cae to me when i left my pups alone to go eat or go to the bathroom. poor Kezwick. i gave him get well kisses. later, i went back to my pups and watched tv while they fed.

Dark: *sneezes*

Viola: *suckles*

Race, Chase, and Space: [plays with each other]

Platinum and Silver: [falls asleep]

Ghost: *suckles*

Diamond: *whimpers*

Me: [licks the pup clean]

Moon: [tries to walk]

the pups can hear and see now. they saw me and tried to climb all over me. Puppy pile! they were 3 weeks old, and one of them said his first two words.

Viola: bagguy die! [shakes a little]

Me: what? did Viola just talk?

Viola: bagguy die.

Kitty: [rushes over] what happened?

Me: Viola just talked!

Kitty: what did she say?

Me: she said badguy die! [smiles a bit]

Kitty: oh. that's so cute! they're learning to talk! runs for Dudley] Dudley, Dudley!

Dudley: what?

Kitty: one of AuBurney's pups just talked!

Dudley: are you serious?

Kitty: yeah! come look.

Dudley comes in and sees. Viola said 'badguy die' once more. he aww'd them. Kezwick also heard. he was impressed. i guess the pups got their fast learning ability from me because i'm a fast learner. (A/N: the only thing i'm fast at is learning and running.) the Chief also heard about the pup's first word. he was surprised and proud. the pups are only three weeks old, and one of them already said his first word! everyone admired the pups and went back to work for the day.


End file.
